TwinCEPTION
by EasternHare
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots y drabbles patrocinados por la mala bipartición de una células embrionarias.


_Este es un fic de oneshoots sueltos de los Miya. Se lo dedico a David porque lo ha pedido y no tenía ganas de ponerme a estudiar._

 _Inspirado en hecho reales._

 _Hago disclaimer de Haikyuu y de sus personajes._

* * *

1- Principios básicos de la sociabilidad del clon natural

Levanté la mirada y después miré a mi hermano reírse mientras compartíamos nuestro espacio con aquel grupo de personas que acabábamos de conocer. Un tipo de Tokio, un par de chicas con acento de Osaka, y dos desconocidos que se habían sumado a la conversación sin más. Había más gente, porque estábamos en un local concurrido y habíamos ido con los del equipo para celebrar aquella especie de reunión en la que nos contábamos qué tal la universidad, yo habría preferido no ir, pero Tsumu insistió en que sería divertido.

El chico de Tokio sentado frente a nosotros acababa de hacernos la típica pregunta. Digo que nos la hacía, pero en realidad se la hacía a Tsumu, porque él era el que se reía. Yo me limitaba a a negar con la cabeza. "¿Y nunca os habéis intercambiado?" Era la pregunta. Había una larga respuesta en la que efectivamente yo le hacía los deberes de inglés y me presentaba a sus exámenes, y él hacía lo propio con los de cálculo que a mí se me atravesaban. Al menos había sido así hasta la escuela secundaria, en la que tuvimos que dejar de hacerlo porque nuestros padres se enteraron.

— La realidad es que me enrollé con su novia y ni se enteró — dijo Tsumu. Y era mentira, porque nunca le había presentado a ninguna novia, pero aquello tenía más "gracia", según él, que decir que nos intercambiábamos según nuestro antojo.

— Yo quisiera salir con un gemelo — dijo una de las chicas. Él se rió y yo me fui a por una cerveza porque me molestaba aquel tema.

Todo empieza con la bipartición por error de unas células en el útero materno, ocurre algo y donde había un embrión de golpe hay dos. Ahí todo el mundo empieza los chistes y las preguntas "ocurrentes". En aquella conversación me faltaba el graciosillo friki de lo paranormal preguntando si de verdad uno podía sentir lo que el otro.

Tsumu siempre decía que sí con ironía. Lejos de mi interés personal en quedarme con la gente, Tsumu siempre contaba experiencias mágicas e inventadas en las que había sentido que yo estaba deprimido, triste o enfadado. Al igual que en el voley, cuando se da la ocasión Tsumu se divierte a la costa de los demás. Sí, supongo que debo admitir ser cómplice. Asiento y sonrió como un gilipollas para luego reírnos de ellos. Pero en aquel momento no tenía el más mínimo interés.

El momento excepcional fue mientras yo estaba en la barra, porque cuando volví a la mesa alguien lo había preguntado. Probablemente uno de aquellos tipos que no conocíamos de nada.

— Os lo juro que sí — dijo Tsumu alargando el brazo hacia mí —. Ahora mismo Samu está cabreado, y lo siento porque me corta el rollo mucho.

Todo el mundo me miró sorprendido como si no fueran capaces de discernir entre la mierda que les contaba mi hermano y la realidad. Que a mí lo que me molestaba era aquella actuación tan infantil de gente que habia superado los cinco años. Solo usaba aquel tipo de cosas para ligar con alguna chica, y no tenía el más mínimo sentido para mí, porque las que me gustaban solían no tener el más mínimo interés en que hubiera una persona con mi mismo aspecto en el universo. Normalmente cuando me gustaba una chica solía ir en serio y a Tsumu todo le importaba bastante menos si no se trataba de voleibol.

— ¡No estés enfadado, Samu! — exclamó una de las chicas levantándose para intentar hacer que me sentara a su lado.

Bufé un poco, y moví el brazo bruscamente para que mi hermano me soltara y me fuí hacia fuera. No se podía sacar la bebida fuera del bar, pero me daba igual. 21 años aguantando aquel tipo preguntas absurdas y me seguía molestando la actitud de mi hermano.

Un minuto más tarde exactamente, el suficiente para terminar teatralmente delante de todos y que pensaran que era la hostia, Tsumu apareció a mi lado para decirme que entrara.

— Lo has hecho muy bien — dijo con una sonrisa pletórica —. Las chicas están en su punto, y puedes elegir a la que quieras.

— Tsumu... — dije con cierta paciencia — Son muy tontas, ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir haciendo esto?

Mi hermano se rió, sin hacer teatro, porque no había nadie para vernos, claro.

— Solo son felices, Samu — dijo para hacerme bufar —. A la del pelo corto le gustas genuínamente, sin teatrillo ni nada.

— No quiero volver a verte la cara nunca más — dije para quedarme callado y reírme después porque sí, resultaba absurdo que dijera algo así de Tsumu. Le pasé el brazo por encima del hombro y volvimos al interior del bar —. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso cada vez.

Tsumu chasqueó mientras caminábamos de nuevo a la mesa.

— A la gente no le interesa saber que los gemelos somos exactamente igual que cualquier otro humano.


End file.
